Jerry's Tacos-Cecilos (WTNV)
by enprison
Summary: Carlos meets outside the podcast studio for their date...although where they were originally going was closed so they had to find somewhere else!


''Perfect perfect Carlos'... You can just smell the 'gay' coming from those words. Carlos didn't mind though...He didn't mind at all that it was clear that the radio station host had feelings for him that couldn't be expressed while on air.

He almost found it funny, thinking about all the times that he had called Cecil and stuttered and mumbled something about going out to dinner sometime, but then when asked about it by Carlo himself (that babe) passed it off as nothing. It didn't matter anyways, he probably would've thought at one of those specific moments that Carlos recalled.

Carlos thought about all of these things while pulling into the NV radio stations parking lot to pick up Cecil for one of those dinners that he had finally managed to stutter faintly out. The stuttering was followed by laughter. Carlos got out of his car and walked (a normal...average pace) towards the glass doors marking the entrance of the radio station. He made it there and pulled them open, the smell of peaches wafted faintly into his nostrils, he didn't pay much attention though..things were always a little off in Night Vael. He searched for Cecil, and found him still in the recording room (and knowing that if he came in there right now he would disturb Ceci's podcast...possibly the weather… or even worse during his suspenseful 'Goodnight Night Vale'.) he just waited on the small love seat located outside of the recording room until he was finished. Now he was. He walked out,walked past Carlos. Then he sniffed a good big sniff of the peachy Carlos-ie air grinned uncontrollably and stepped back to Carlos. He looked at Carlos too.

"You waited for me!" he squeeled, his eyes twinkling( all three of them) like diamonds. That would be accurate . That was how much that they glittered...No, actually stars would work better in this context (stars are much much much brighter ).

"Of course I did. What kind of a date would I be if I didn't wait for you!" Carlos smiled back, to meet Cecil's.

"I-um...No ones ever met me halfway before." Cecil stammered excitedly, "I've always had to go over to their place or drive to where we were going all on my lonesome. It-it's nice you know...being met and all."

"I'm glad you like it. So where are we going for dinner?" Carlos asked...they were planning on going to waffle House (breakfast for dinner is the new fab) but it was suddenly closed due to a raid by a bunch of blindfolded children (elementary schoolers to be exact) wielding machetes. It was a shame though...Now they had to find somewhere else to go share a romantic-ish dinner at in Night Vale.

"How about…" Cecil though, twirling his fingers innocently in his hair, "Jerry's Tacos! Why didn't I think of that before! It's perfect for a first date!" Carlos had never been to Jerry's tacos, so he had no idea if it was really 'perfect' or even 'first date material' but he decided to go along with it anyways.

"That's perfect." he replied, taking Cecil's hand to lead him out to his (Carlos's)car. Cecil's breathing hiked up but he was smiling. Smiling is always a good sign. Always. Carlos led Cecil ot to his car and open the passengers door for him. Now that Carlos thought about it, Jerry's Tacos wasn't a bad place to eat (since a dinner there was only 5 bucks though he had heard that it was hard to get into.)

He smiled and started the gas, the rumbling of the car was soothing, even for Carlos who wasn't easily soothed. He reached his hand over to turn on the radio, blanking out on the fact that Cecil's radio station was the only one on and that they were in the middle of a night long session of listening to 'the simultaneous sounds of birds screeching'. It ranged from hawks to eagles to pigeons to parrots, Carlos didn't want to hear that right now (or really ever) it ruined the mood. not for Cecil though, Cecil just stared at the radio. A sly smile plastered onto his face as though it would never com off. He shifted, leaning his head against carlos's shoulder and closed his eyes. Enjoying the moment.

"you like this?" Carlos asked, not believing in the slightest.

"Of course…" He said quietly "Don't you find it wonderful ?" Cecil had lifted his head off of Carlos's shoulder (which Carlos i have to say didn't like one bit).

"I never said that." Carlos said and smiled, the conversation was over. Cecil put his head back against Carlos's shoulder and ran a single hand through his beautiful hair. He sighed too, it was a pretty sight too, Carlos thought as he turned into Jerry's Tacos' parking area.

He turned off the gas and exited the car, feeling Cecil's soft hand leaving his hair almost killed him but they had to get out of the car. Cecil followed right after words, even going out of his way to get out the same way as Carlos, he dodged the shift and avoided the steering wheel on his way out of the driver seat's door. It was silly but meaningful, they wanted to be together. They walked in together, Carlos about holding his friends hand , but Cecil was faster. He grabbed Carlos's hand and held it, almost too afraid to let go. He did though, once he found the entrance of course.

The waiter showed them to an empty table on the far side of the building (farthest from the entrance) even though there was nobody else in there dining. Old lady Josie was drinking it up in an apparent 'bar' (Carlos didn't know that there was one) in the front of the building, muttering drunken hexes to herself (almost as a lullaby). They were far away from her though, so they could block out her droning.

"What would you like?" the waiter asked once they sat down.

"Give us a moment please!" Cecil said,

"We just sat down." Carlos added, though as soon as he said it he wished that he hadn't. The waiter left to give them a moment.

"What do you want babe?" Carlos asked, staring at the meni, awaiting an answer from cecil before bursting into laughter. He laughed at himself and how much of a stupid fool that he was! And what a stupid fool the waiter was too! There was only one item on the whole menu. He laughed a bit more with Cecil (as he had figured it out now) and then motioned for the waiter to come back and take their order. They ordered 'two taco specials'. They spoke while their dinners were being made.

"You're sweet Carlos…"Cecil murmured dreamily, Carlos didn't hear though. He was thinking of what to say to Cecil.

"How's your day been"" he asked,

"You're beautiful Carlos...did you ever notice that" was the unheard answer. Again and again that happened, it made Cecil wonder if Carlos was ignoring his praise on purpose. there food came now.

they ate.

"this is pretty good Cecil. It's a surprise i've never been here before!"

"You think so? I'm glad we could go here together for your first time then." Cecil smiled, and Carlos smiled back. the grey flecks in his wavy dark hair stood out. Now twas the time to say it, Cecil though. 'Just say I love you' he thought to himself. Just say the words. Say them. Cecil worked up some extra nerve.

"I love you Carlos!" Carlos's eyes grew like saucers.

"Really?"

**"****Of course baby." Carlos leaned forwards and kissed cecil on the mouth, just once and just lightly. Then he grinned and listened s Old Lady Josie's 'hymns' grew louder and louder, engulfing the entire building in the sound.**


End file.
